


Working Hard

by Moll1357



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Nelson and Murdock, Office Sex, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moll1357/pseuds/Moll1357
Summary: You've been working for Nelson and Murdock for a while. You stay late one night to get some work done and Matt decides to take control of the situation.





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my first time writing smut between f/m so I hope it's alright. I've written a fair bit of m/m so I'm not a complete amateur but still. Hope you like it!

‘Nelson and Murdock’ had been slowly getting more and more popular as word got around that they only helped the good guys. Well, everyone thought they were a good guy, right? So they'd talk to each client, figure out if they thought they were innocent (Matt was particularly good at that part, and Foggy trusted his judgement) and then kick out the ‘bad guys’. 

Having so much new clients, everyone was much busier, and after a few discussions, they decided that they needed another secretary. But they weren't going to hire just anyone. This new employee would need to fit in with the image of the firm and, more importantly, fit in with the current staff. And that was you. You got on well with Matt, Foggy and Karen. You were a good girl, the worst you'd ever done was get a couple detentions at school and you wanted to help the innocent. You were perfect for the job. And so you got it. 

You'd worked there for a couple months when you found out that Matt was Daredevil. You and Foggy had gone round to his place and hadn't got an answer when you knocked so Foggy had used his spare key to let you in. And there was Matt, in the Daredevil suit, lying on the floor bleeding out. You’d both freaked out, but quickly focused on getting Matt fixed up. There was a lot of arguing the next morning but things were weird for a while but everything had sorted itself out in the last few weeks and now it was all back to normal. The office was really getting busy now, all day everyday. You didn’t understand how he did it at all, he’d not explained anything to you, except for the fact that he was in fact Daredevil. 

You mainly just sorted through papers, organising all the different folders and cases the boys were working on. Karen did more important stuff, being more senior than you, but you liked the work. You were paid well and the work was pretty easy, if you wanted to you could just let your mind wander whilst still getting the work done, so you often found yourself daydreaming. 

And in the recent weeks, there was differently a recurring theme in your daydreams. And that was Matthew Murdock. You always thought he was handsome, but after getting to know him recently you realised that, not only was he a ridiculously good person, but a huge dork. Which was definitely your type. You’d found yourself thinking about him more and more often. Sometimes it was little things you imagined, like making breakfast together or holding hands in the park, and other times it was… less clean. 

During these dirtier thoughts, sometimes, you’d look over at him, sat in his office, staring at nothingness but working away and you’d notice how your heart would speed up a little, your face getting a bit warmer. On the odd occasion, whilst you were looking at him, your heart racing, he’d smile. Just a small little smile, the sort of smile most people wouldn’t notice unless they were directly looking at him. You didn’t think it was possible for your heart to beat any faster but that smile had proved you wrong. You looked done at your work, feeling your face flush as though Matt had caught you looking at him, but how could he? He was blind. Even if he was Daredevil, he couldn’t have known you were looking at him. That had happened several times now, and every time Matt smiled you doubted yourself a little more. 

You were working late tonight, having arrived late to work this morning after a dentist's appointment. The boys were always having understanding about that sort of thing, and as long as the work was done on time they didn’t mind what time of day you did it. It was dark outside and the only light in the room was from a little lamp in front of the window. Most of the office was in shadows but you had enough light to be able to do your work. As you read all the different names on the cases - Jones, Wright, Daudali, ect - you felt your mind begin to wander once again. Matt was the first thing on your mind, as usual. You couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to touch him, that light stubble on his face, the muscles on his arms (being Daredevil, he just had to have pretty amazing muscles). Your heart was once again beating fast but there was no one else here, what did it matter? 

You put the folders down, letting yourself get fully lost in your fantasy. You rested your head on you palm as you stared absentmindedly at the front door, getting back to your daydream. Your breathing was shallow and quick, your skin warm and flushed and your heart beating a mile to the dozen at the thought of getting off in the office whilst thinking of your boss. You were seconds away from actually touching yourself when suddenly you heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor in the next room. 

You’d completely forgotten Matt had stayed late too, catching up on some of his work as well. You panicked briefly, desperately picking up the folders again and trying to make it look like you were working but failing completely, dropping them on the floor in front of your desk just as Matt walked into the room.

“You okay there, (y/n)?” Matt asked, one eyebrow raised, having heard the folders fall to the floor. You could see that same little smile on his face as you fumbled over your words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“I..uh… y-yeah...uh..I’m g-good” You jumped around your desk to pick up the folders that had fallen on the floor. Kneeling down, you scooped them up into your arms as quick as you could, making sure none of the papers had fallen out. It surprised you to realise they were all pretty much still in order, nothing had fallen out or gotten mixed up, at least that would save you a bit of work later on.

You jumped when you stood up, the folders in your hands, as you found Matt stood right in front of you, his face only a couple inches from your own. You hadn’t noticed him cross the room at all, he must have moved silently whilst your attention was on the folders. You stood there, looking at him for a minute or two, unsure if he was aware that you were so close. You couldn’t help but look down at his lips, desperate to lean forward and kiss him, but holding back. After a second or too more of looking at all the little details of his face, you stepped back, going back to your seat and putting the folders back on your desk. Matt looked a little hurt but you pushed that thought aside. 

“You sure you’re okay, (y/n)? You just seem a little off.” He asked, moving to perch on the edge of your desk. 

“Yeah, fine. I forgot you were here, you made me jump.” You laughed, having collected yourself enough to actually have a proper conversation. You could still feel your heart beating nineteen to the dozen, but there was no way Matt would know about that, so as long as you kept your cool on the outside then he’d be none the wiser, right?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled sweetly at you, making your heart melt. You smiled back, even though you knew he couldn’t see it.

“No harm done” You basically whispered back, going back to your files, assuming your little chat was over. However, Matt didn’t go anywhere, he stayed perched on your desk, staring blankly in your direction. 

“Everything okay?” You asked him, the fact he stayed put making you nervous. He didn’t answer for a minute, just smiled, before getting up and walking around the room, in circles. It always made you a little nervous to see him walk around so freely, just in case he was unaware of where some of the furniture was and got hurt. He stopped in the middle of the floor, and turned to face you once again. 

“Come here.” He whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear. But you did hear him. You hesitated for a second, briefly wondering what he was up too, before you got up as well and walked over to him, stopping a couple paces in front of him. 

You both stood there for another second, before he stepped forward, stopping so you were stood inches apart. You didn’t know how he knew exactly where you were stood but if it was just a guess, then he’d done pretty well. You had to look up at him, he was a few inches taller than you, and he was close enough that you could smell the cologne he was wearing. You got so lost in the smell, the little details, that he made you jump again when he broke the silence. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” He whispered, barely making a sound. You didn’t know what to do, what to say, you were just frozen there for a second. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry… What?” You asked, your voice clearly showing how surprised and confused you were. You didn’t move away though.

“Your heartbeat. I can hear it. My hearing is.. Uh...pretty good.” He laughed, a little nervously now, a hand going to the back of his head. You didn’t know what to say again so you decided to just stay quiet. You looked down, away from him, unsure of what to do next.

“Every time you look at me I can hear your heartbeat speed up.” You didn’t think he could surprise you more at this point but he’d proved you wrong. Your head snapped up to look at him once more, your mouth open in shock. You didn’t reply and he didn’t say anything more, just smiled that little smile again. 

You both just stood there for a minute or two more, neither of you saying another word. All this was beginning to sink in and you weren’t sure what to think of it. But after a minute you weren’t able to think about it as Matt leaned down and kissed you, gently, softly, giving you the chance to pull away if you wanted to. 

Your brain froze for a minute before you finally realised what was happening. You kissed him back, your hands going up to grab the front of his shirt. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you flush against his body. He nibbled your lip, making you moan. One of your hands went round the back of his head, tangling in his hair and trying to pull him closer than he already was. 

His hands moved to the top of your thighs and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist without even breaking the kiss. He walked forward, towards your desk and with a sweep on one arm, had cleared all the stationery and folders and personal belongings from the top of it, knocking it all to the floor. He laid you down on the desk, himself on top of you, and moved his lips from yours to your neck. You knew you were going to have hickeys tomorrow and they were going to be hard to explain to Foggy and Karen but right at that moment you couldn’t have cared less. 

Reaching up, you pulled on his tie, taking it off and throwing it over his shoulder, whilst your other hand moved to the buttons on his shirt. It took a little longer than usual to unbutton the shirt but you were pretty distracted after all. You couldn’t help but smile as you ran your hands up and down his torso, you knew he would have pretty amazing abs. 

He moved around, fast as lightning, and was back on top of you before you knew it. You didn’t have time to see what he’d just grabbed before his lips were back on your neck and you felt your eyes flutter shut as you moaned again. He reached down and grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands away from his abs and up above your head. This was when you realised what it was he’d grabbed, his tie, and was tying your hands up above your head. You tried to pull them down, thinking he’d only tied your wrists together but found you couldn’t move them much at all. After tying your wrists, he’d tied the other end to the desk. You weren’t going anywhere. 

He grinned at you as you pulled on the restraints, his hands moving to cover your breasts. He squeezed, gently at first but more forceful as you whined. Moving his lips back down to your neck, he began to unbutton your shirt too before pushing it off you as much as he could, your shirt all balled up around your wrists. He did the same with your bra, pushing it up so it was sat around your wrists like your shirt. 

He squeezed again for a minute or two before moving his lips down and taking one nipple in his mouth, pulling and pinching at the other one. You gasped at the touch, pulling on your restraints once more. 

“You want this?” He whispered, looking up at you whilst waiting for his answer. All you could do was whimper and nod, but that was a clear yes so Matt continued. His hands travelled south and began fiddling with the button on your jeans. It only took him a second to undo it and pull your zipper down, and your jeans right off your body. You gasped at how cold it was, the middle of the night in the office wearing only your panties. He wasted no time in taking off your panties and kneeled down in front of you. He moved close, you could feel his breath on the inside of your thigh. 

After what felt like forever, he finally leaned forward and licked a line up to your clit, making a squirm. He focused on your clit, licking around and across, making you gasp and moan and curse. It suddenly occurred to you how unfair all this was, Matt was still wearing most of his clothes and here you were, naked and tied to your own desk. But just as you were about to say something, you pressed a finger into you and your mind went completely blank. Your hips jerked as you tried to get both closer and further away from him at the same time. After a minute he added another finger and began a steady rhythm, going slightly too fast. His tongue continued to tease your clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. Your hips bucked as you could feel your climax building.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum for me.” He practically commanded. And how could you say no to a voice like that? And so you did, after a few seconds more of him fingering you. Your eyes shut tight as you opened your mouth to scream but no sound came out. Your body was shaking but Matt didn’t stop until you’d fully come down. Your mind was completely blank as you lay on your desk, panting before Matt stood up and started taking his trousers off. Which got your attention. 

You’d spent many a day at work daydreaming about what he’d look like naked and now you were going to see it for real, see if you were right. 

You lifted your head, seeing as you couldn’t sit up because of your restraints, to watch him. It only took him a few seconds to take his trousers off and was stood in front of you wearing just his boxers. You could see how hard he was through his boxers, straining to get out. He seemed to notice you watching, though you had no idea how, and he smirked at you, making your heart melt. In one swift motion he pulled his boxers down and off, dropping them on the floor. 

It seemed he was definitely excited… He cock was standing up straight, a bit of precum leaking out the top. Knowing you could do nothing about it, he stood in front of you stroking himself, his eyes fluttering closed every time his hand moved over the head. You whimpered, trying desperately to tell him how badly you needed him but you found you couldn’t form a coherent sentence yet so a whimper was all that came out. 

He laughed at the sound you made, but got the message. He lined up with your entrance and slowly pushed in, giving you chance to adjust. Once he was fully inside you he stilled for a minute, letting you get used to it. After a minute or two you become to wiggle your hips a little and he understood. He pulled out slowly but pushed in more forcefully, making you arch your back. Pulling out again and pushing back in much more quickly, his hands on your hips, your ankles on his shoulders, your mouth open but no sound coming out, building up a steady rhythm. You were vaguely aware of Matt swearing under his breath, just little gasps of “Oh fuck” and “shit” as he pounded into you. 

You could once again feel your climax building but just couldn’t get the words out to tell Matt. You hoped that he could tell, however it was that he was managing to read you like a book. Your hands were gripping onto the tie holding you down as Matt moved one of his hands from your hip to your clit, rubbing his thumb backwards and forwards over it. Your hips moved up to meet his thrusts, desperate for as much contact as possible. You weren’t going to last much longer. 

All it took was a few more thrusts before you could feel your muscles spasming around Matt’s cock, your climax hitting you full force. All you could see was white, your whole body was shaking as you came as hard as you could. You were vaguely aware of Matt coming too, deep inside you. He was still thrusting but he wasn’t pulling out as much before pushing back in, his thrusts very erratic. You came down just before he did, so you got to watch him come down. Once he had he fell on top of you, resting his forehead against yours before kissing you, a sloppy, tired kiss. 

You stayed like that for as long as you could before Matt decided to get up. Thankfully he untied your wrists before dressing himself and you could sit up again, even if you were a bit dizzy when you did. Both of you dressed yourselves pretty quickly before Matt turned to you and pulled you close.

“Was that okay? I didn’t go too far, did I?” His concern was adorable and melted your heart. 

“No, that was great” You giggled back, sorting out the tie he’d just put back on. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages, yanno.”

“Really?” You couldn’t help but be surprised, Matt had never shown any sort of romantic interest in you at all before tonight. He laughed at your surprise before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“Of course. Now, c’mon, we need to get your stuff all cleared up.” He sighed, motioning to the pile of files and stationery on the floor. You sighed too, knowing that it had to be done before work the next morning so that Foggy and Karen wouldn’t think you’d been robbed. 

“You’re the one that made the mess…” You tried before he gave you a little push, towards the mess, silently telling you that you were both going to be cleaning up. You sighed and both you knelt down towards the mess, gathering folders. It only took you a few minutes to get everything back in order. 

“Wanna come back to mine?” Matt asked, a little smirk on his face. You glanced at the clock, 3:45am. You and Matt were going to be suffering at work tomorrow, having had no sleep, but at this moment in time it definitely seemed worth it.

“Go on then” You smiled back at him, walking towards the door as Matt slipped an arm around your waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want this to be more than a one-shot, if you want me to add more chapter then I will but I gonna need someone to tell that because I don't plan on doing any more for this one at the moment. If you have any ideas what could happen then just leave a comment! Please remember to leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
